fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bratty Alliance/Quotes
:(The Amber's House; Sally wakes up) :Sally: (walks out of her bedroom) A no school day today and it's Sunday, and yet I wake up bored. :Stan: Well, the boredom will go away as soon as you get your wish granting mouth yapping. :Sally: Are you wearing my night clothes? :Stan: Mine are in the washer. :(Sally walks past Mary while she was doing push-ups in the living room and opens the front door) :Sally: I'm sure I'll think of something to make my day. :(Stan turns into a parrot) :Sally: After all, it is the weekend and whatever I think of wishing, it will be... :(camera slowly moves around the neighborhood showing there isn't a single neighbor outside their houses) :Stan: Wow, it looks like a ghost town in here. :Sally: Yeah, where is everybody? :Winston: (heard) Having a terrible weekend while the parents are out doing their business. :Sally: Winston? :Winston: (comes out of the bushes) The kids are in a bad situation! It's so terrifying it's hard to describe with words. :Stan: Slow down. What's going on? :Winston: It's Alyssa, she "convinced" every parent in town to have their kids being watched over by her while they enjoy the time of their lives. :Sally: Wow. I sure hope I'm not that gullible when I'm grown up. :Winston: And she's not alone, she even brought a few friends to help her out in case anyone tries to escape. :Sally: This is too much. I'm going to do something about this. Alyssa is my babysitter, so, in a weird way, she's my responsibility. (takes off) No one's having a bad weekend on my watch. Come on, Stanley! :Stan: Right behind you! :Winston: Go get 'em! ---- :(Dimmsdale Beach) :(every kid in Dimmsdale wearing collars doing chores around the beach while Alyssa and three other girls relax in chairs) :Alyssa: (sigh) Ruining other kids' weekend makes this the best weekend ever! Don't you think, Lauren? :Lauren: Like, I'm totally in a "make kids cry" mood today. Don't you think so, Mercy? :Mercy: Definitely, we should show the little minis what hard work is all about every weekend, huh, Libra? :Libra: Yeah, it's so entertaining. And Mercy, it's "twerps", not minis. :Mercy: Hey, either name, they're small and we're the large ones and in charge. :Libra: That actually made sense. Never mind. :Alyssa: (blows a whistle) Hey! No breaks! It's not time for any of you little seashells to take a bathroom break until you pick up all twenty million seashells all over the beach. :Lauren: (finishes eating a banana) You heard the lady, twerps... (swallows the banana and throws the peel) Get back to work! :(Bryan picks up seashells until he slipped on Lauren's banana peel and bumped on Lawrence and a few other kids; Alyssa and others laugh) :Libra: Oh, that never gets old! (cackling) That never gets old! :(camera zooms out showing Sally and Stan watching from a distance) :Stan: Those kids look so miserable. :Sally: I hate to be Harry if he sees his girlfriend like this. :Stan: We got to do something to stop them. :Sally: Right. But we can't just charge over there unarmed. We need a plan to get the other girls out of the picture so I can deal with Alyssa single handed. :Stan: I've always been a sucker for live bait wishes. I say we ruin those girls days by literally tearing the hair off them with the help of the (poofs up a rabid wolverine) Wolverine's Eat Your Face Family. :Sally: No, no. Let's just stick with something more subtle. :Stan: Aww. (poofs away the wolverine) :Sally: Here's what we're going to do. ---- :Alyssa: Okay, you little squirts, (everyone looking tired and exhausted) you've done a great job by collecting all the seashells in the entire beach. :Lauren: And since we're feeling generous after your "slipping incident", we've decided to give you all a bathroom break. :(the kids cheer) :Libra: You all have ten seconds! :(everyone panicked and took off) :(steam pops up; Libra smells the steam) :Libra: Mmmm... mini bagel pizzas. :Mercy: Where!? :(the two gasp as they see a buffet of mini bagel pizzas) :Mercy: Jackpot! :(Mercy and Libra dash to the buffet until a snapping noise was heard off-screen) :Mercy: (in unison with Libra) Ow! Ahh! Oh! Ouch! Yeow! Aahhugh! :Libra: (in unison with Mercy) Ouch! Ouch! Ach! Ahh! Ow! Ow! :(clanking noise was heard off-screen) :Alyssa: What's going on over... Huh? :(screen shows Libra and Mercy with mouse traps all over their bodies and trapped in a cage) :Lauren: Well, it figures, those two are suckers when it comes to a buffet when it's actually a trap. :Alyssa: We better keep an eye out on any other traps, no telling what's on the beach the little dweebs didn't pick up for us. :(As Alyssa and Lauren get off their chairs they split up looking around for more traps; when Alyssa wasn't near Lauren, Stan glides down onscreen in the form of a giant hawk and grabs a hold of Lauren with his talons) :Lauren: (off-screen) Hey! What are you... Whoa, not so high! :(Alyssa gasps and sees Lauren) :Lauren: (onscreen being held by Stan) Help! Someone help! This big bird's giving me a swimsuit wedgie! :(Stan drops Lauren to the ocean; Lauren pops out of the ocean and spits ocean water out of her mouth; a few seconds later a shark pops up and pulls up a fork, knife and bib and chases Lauren away) :Alyssa: Pizza bagel traps, hawks dropping people to the ocean to be shark bait. What's going on here? :Sally: (heard) What's going on... (onscreen) is that your days of merciless weekend torture on other kids is coming to an end! :Alyssa: So, you think you can just bait my fellow babysittin' friends and get away with it? :Sally: Pretty much. I'm all that's left now. I'm all out of traps and I'm defenseless to take you down. :Alyssa: You think I'm stupid, Amber? It's obviously clear that you want me to come after you so that I'll be trapped too. Well, that's not going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some babysitting to do. :Sally: Suit yourself. :(Alyssa sits and lays on her chair until it strapped her up) :Alyssa: Hey, (struggles to break free) I can't get out! Is this one of those origami chairs? I don't even know nor want to know who was the genius that made this chair. But the real question is, (to Sally) how did you know I was going to ignore you and go back to my own business with the kids? :Sally: I'm smarter than you think, Alyssa. I knew that you knew that you were going to suspect that you were going to be trapped last, so I did a little twist and turns with my plan to make you think that I'm just going to let you off the hook by luring you into one last trap unnoticed. :Alyssa: Okay, okay, you've proven your medal, twerpette. You all can, like, have a nice relaxing weekend for all I care. But, there will be another time, and I'll be ready for it. :(Sally swipes the remote from Alyssa's hand and unlocks the collars from the kids necks; the kids cheer and pick up Sally) :Kids: (chanting) Sally! Sally! Sally! Sally! Sally! (they drop the pile of seashells on Alyssa) :Alyssa: Okay, now I'm claustrophobic and need to use a ten second bathroom break... more or less. ---- :(sunset; the kids enjoying their time at the beach; Stephanie snaps her finger making the frowning Mercy and Libra feed her mini bagel pizzas; Bryan makes a painting of Sally looking like a warrior dominating a defeated Alyssa; Sally and Winston watch the other kids having fun while they both sit near each other on top of a bench above the sand) :Winston: I'm surprised you don't want to celebrate over there with your victory. :Sally: Well, you know me, I like sitting on the sidelines sometimes. And besides, I've had more than enough fun for one day. Seeing my babysitter get what she deserves is fun enough for me. :(Stan appears) :Stan: I just hope that Alyssa and the other sitters can see through their wrong doings and use their inelegance for good instead. :Sally: Yeah, like that'll happen. :Winston: I'm with Stan in this. I mean, I don't like them as much as you do, but don't you think that they could, you know, change? :Sally: Yeah, sometimes, I wish the same thing too, especially Alyssa. I mean, if her true colors were revealed to the whole world, what would Harry think of her? :Stan: She'll be miserable and alone for the rest of her life unless she comes to her senses someday. :Sally: Well, right now, I'm at a sense that things will be alright, (touches Winston on the shoulder) as long as our hearts are together. :Winston: For someone who was... formerly into money, you have such a way with words, Sally Amber. :Sally: (blushes) I sure do, Winston, I sure do. :(screen fades to black) :(Lauren still running from the shark in the black background) :Lauren: I may be evil, but even I would not have you as a pet! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan